Sattelite Hearts
by Chocoholic151
Summary: Jacob imprints on a girl who is content with hating him. Meet Adeline, feisty and headstrong, linked with the Cullens and ready to fight the coming invasion of Victoria, much to Jacob's dismay. Follow these two on a tale of angst, romance and loyalty. Set in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Adeline Lawson looked up from her book to see her name was being called. For a brief second, she was confused at what was happening, noticing her surroundings she replied 'present' in a hesitant voice. Adeline was never usually this nervous, back home in Miami she was the epitome of loudness. Something about the drear of this small town made her feel utterly self-conscious. She knew she didn't fit in here, everything from her car to her hair stood out. Class had started and as usual for the past two weeks, she sat alone at the back of the room, with a vacant seat. It was probably okay to assume it belonged to Jacob Black, wherever he was because he certainly wasn't in school for the past two weeks, well, since Adeline had started at La Push High.

The woman at the front of the room, Miss Biggs or whatever they called her was lecturing about the prose in one of Shakespeare's sonnets. Despite being in an AP English class, Adeline knew most of it already. That's how she was, how her _kind_ was. Intellectuals, powerful wizards. But she couldn't flaunt her knowledge in this class of eight, it would seem weird, Adeline knew how to make situations turn from normal to awkward, so she didn't bother. It often dawned upon her that she would have to make some friends here, but they all looked at her with a certain fascination which made her seem alien. _I'm lucky to even fit in where I was, _thought Adeline. She wasn't bothered about fitting in much, after all she had to suffice two years here and then could happily go to some Ivy league place in terms of material progress that humans so loved.

Just as she was about to put pen to paper to assess the use of prose in Shakespeare's sonnets, the classroom door flung open. _Some kid must be crazy__ round here__, _she thought before going back to her essay.

'Sorry I'm late, helping dad'. Adeline briefly heard from the back of the classroom, her hearing was extremely good, not as good as perhaps vampires but none the less very good. The voice sounded husky and worn out to Adeline at first, but there was an attractive quality to it, it sounded almost _caring_ she thought.

'I hope you're okay now, Jacob. Take your seat please'. The figure was well built, strong and lean and walked towards Adeline's seat with a cocky tone.

Adeline was still feverishly writing, English was her favourite subject and a new face wasn't about to stop that. But then, she remembered her manners.

'Hello'. Adeline spoke, but then she thought it must be too low for human ears and quickly went back to her essay.

'You're in my sea- forget it.' Jacob Black huffed and sat down next to her, taking out only a pen in comparison to Adeline's notebook and pencil case.

A long drawl of silence passed, before Adeline sensed something, _someone_ looking at her and it made the hairs on her neck stand up.

'Hey to you too, so where're you from? ' _So, he did hear me, _she thought.

'Miami.' She was now looking through to see if there were any mistakes on her essay.

'Can I borrow some paper? I left my notebook at home.' Well, she expected a billion more questions like if it ever rained in Miami, if everyone had a tan and the endless curiosity. She couldn't blame anyone here for asking, she would if she were here all her life. It felt good to actually have someone not ask about her past, not that it was bad. _H__e__ only__ asked you so__ he could get some stuff off you._

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and stripped two pages worth of paper from her notebook and slid it to him.

'Thanks.' Jacob said.

It had only been twenty minutes in the two hour lesson, but she finished before the hour time limit. It was worth an A, but pretended to keep writing and correcting mistakes for at least thirty more minutes. She peeked to see how Jacob Black was doing. He had written three lines and was now doodling some symbol. _He could just ask me what we had to do, I wouldn't mind telling him. _ Perhaps, she had come off as a bit cold to him. She didn't mean too, it was something about him that made her seemed obliged to. _The gorgeous voice, _she thought before momentarily blushing. No, what was she thinking? She had just gotten off with Matt, after a quick summer together. Matt was lovely.

She went back to thinking about her cold, perhaps rude behaviour.

'Do you need any help?' She asked chirpily to Jacob Black.

'No thanks, unless you could do the essay for me.' She could hear the smirk when he said the last part.

'Tough luck, I only do advice.' There, she thought, she knew there was a playful tone to her voice that usually came across as nice to humans.

He didn't reply. _How rude,_ Adeline thought. _What was I__, his personal geek? Oh, relax Adeline, you only just met him. _Several thoughts skewered her mind before she nearly used a closing off spell to be rid them. Maybe her English buddy for the next two years was just socially awkward.

'Put your pens down, swap sheets with the person next to you.' Miss Biggs announced. The class of eight did as they were told, I even pushed my essay over to Jacob Black. He didn't even acknowledge it and said

'Hey, Paul! What's for lunch today?' _Well that counts socially awkward out, _she thought and grunted inwardly. How rude was he? She stated lasers, or wished lasers into the back of his head. She could see even from sitting down, how well built he was. Everyone else, except for this 'Paul' was staring at how this Jacob Black looked. Adeline guessed he must be the player of the school, or something like that who ignored smart girls. Or actually, anyone apart from his own crowd because no one dared speak to him.

As the poor excuse of a teacher had her back turned to the board, writing reams of sentences.

Adeline, slightly hurt and bored, checked her texts. She pulled out her Blackberry and saw her first message.

_Edward_

_Are you okay? Alice said she couldn't see your future._

Well it was nice to know Alice was stalking her future, Adeline mused. The Cullen's were good friends of Adeline's family, Edward had known her since she was an infant and was he who taught her how to play piano. Edward was more like the big brother she never had, the other Cullen's were nice but it was good old Edward who grew on her. Times like this made her wish there were spare seats at Forks High, instead of here.

_I'm fine. That's strange. Are you okay Edward? I couldn't turn you into a frog sorry._

Adeline chuckled to herself. Her second text was from Julia.

_Julia_

_I was thinking, wouldn't it be awesome if some of us come and see you soon? I'm serious, next month. I'll call you later to tell you what's happening. Till then, goodbye, farewell, I hope we will meet again._

This brought a happy smile to Adeline's face, she did have amazing friends, just not here. Julia, Morgan and Lee were just a few of the hilarious messages she kept on receiving and replying to for the next five minutes. After that, she was brought back to reality.

'Mr. Black, what did you think of Miss Lawson's essay? Since you were absent for a while'. Miss Biggs eyed Jacob as she spoke.

Adeline could almost feel him cringe at the word 'absent'. She smiled to herself, thinking that now he would have to be a smart ass really quick.

' It was good. Said the right things. Well done….' He wanted to congratulate her in a sarcastic way, but didn't even know her name.

'Adeline. Adeline Estella Lawson, if you want to know.' She said with a certain annoyance that was hard to dismiss.

That was when she actually looked at him in the eye, and in the same moment, he bore his eyes into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my goodness. _This was Adeline's first thought. Jacob Black was physically, attractive beyond belief to say the least. It was the way his lips were pursed tightly and the gleam in his eyes that made Adeline nearly forget where she was.

'Fucking great'. The voice belonging to Paul Lahote groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

Adeline was the first to break off from Jacob Black's penetrating gaze. She noticed the class of eight, including Miss Biggs were looking at them in confusion and interest.

'Uh, so Adeline wrote a great essay, it was well poised, flawless and enchanting'. Jacob Black stepped back into reality, but kept his gaze firmly on Adeline. His voice was far invitingly soft and mellow this time, Adeline was helpless but to pick out how effortlessly he said her name.

_Stop. _She commanded herself. She was going out with someone, Matt who gave her that tingly feeling in the pit of her chest.

'Well said Mr Black, care to-' The bell rang, cutting off Miss Biggs. Adeline was relived, she could get away from the menace known as Jacob Black. Without using the wizard speed she desperately wanted too, she packed her satchel in a rush and saw that Jacob Black was still eyeing her with that…bizarre expression.

'Bella, I can't.' He murmured to himself in a low voice which he thought Adeline, or any human could not pick up on, she did but dismissed it with the cause that he was strange.

'Excuse me.' She politely said, becoming irritable not at the fact she wanted to get away, but at the fact she felt some mysterious pull to him.

'What class do you have next?' Jacob Black asked, the expression on his face was as if knowing was the most important detail for him to survive.

'Um, its 3.30, I'm going home.' She replied and for a moment, she questioned if he was really okay. He looked as if he would break out into a fit any moment now.

'Jacob, let's go. ' Paul Lahote said in an irritated voice. He was standing behind Jacob Black, lightly tugging on his sweater. Adeline noticed the two looked very similar, but the facial features and height wavered a little. She also noticed how not all boys were man like, like Jacob Black and Paul Lahote. _Was this some sort of genetic deformity or the result o__f drug abuse? _She thought, keeping her mind set on the last explanation.

Jacob reluctantly moved, as if being pulled by an unwilling force and Adeline tried to smile in gratification to Paul for moving his friend. He didn't smile back and then Jacob stomped out of the room before Adeline could even move further.

_Ugh what's his issue? If this happens one more time, he's going to get a saying or two_, she cursed. The parking lot was fairly empty by the time she reached it, with only a motorbike parked next to her mustang.

'Stupid boy.' Adeline muttered getting into the Ford Mustang, it made r her eerie with the idea she owned a car much more lavish than any car in La Push. In Miami, it was still lovely to look at, but three students in her class had ferrari's. The Mustang was a 17th Birthday present from her parents, it is safe to assume that Adeline belonged to a prosperous family, her mother worked for NASA hence the relocation to somewhere near Washington and her father was a brain surgeon. Wizards were highly intellectual people, it was unknown why but just assumed it was because of their ability to articulate elements to their whim and make spells for their benefit.

She drove to the Cullen's, since her parents wouldn't be home and her little sister was in an afterschool club.

'Hello Alice'. Adeline greeted, stepping out of her mustang which now looked like rotten meat in comparison to Alice's new Porsche. One thing the Lawson's and Cullen's had in common were their taste in expensive cars, Adeline didn't really have that much of an interest in cars, but a good enough interest to like what was given to her.

'I didn't see you coming. How strange.' Alice smiled none the less. She came forward and grabbed Adeline's hand pulling her towards their home.

'God, Adeline you smell awful!' Alice made a face of disgust causing Adeline to raise her eyebrows and reply

'Excuse me? I have Dior on'. Adeline didn't mean to sound snooty, but Alice had just accused her of smelling bad.

'Wait, have you been near a dog? That's why I couldn't smell you of course.' The pixie like girl realised and Adeline put thought to though together.

_Butcher than life, mood swings and Alice couldn't see me. Jacob and the other guy. _This is where advanced intellect came in, normally the answer would have been achieved with a few more questions, but this is how wizards worked, on intellect.

'Jacob Black. He's a shape shifter, isn't he? And so is his friend.' Adeline stated more as a fact than an answer.

'Yeah, smart ass. What were you doing round him?'

'He sits next to me in English, from today because he was absent for a while. You said dog, that's not nice Alice.' Adeline felt defensive and she had no clue why. She didn't like the feeling, of not knowing. She knew a lot, wizards knew a lot. So why couldn't she explain this defensiveness to Jacob Black? Why was she thinking of him now, after all she wanted to do was get away from him.

'I know, we're born enemies, ha! Gottcha their, bet you didn't know that oh powerful wizard?' She said in a sarcastic drawl making Adeline chuckle slightly.

'What's all this talk about werewolves?' Edward asked as soon he got through the door.

'Where's Bella?' Alice chimed in, a light smirk playing upon her face.

'Exam.' He stated, coming towards us.

'How painful it must be, Edward, at the loss of love, oh he is clenched by the blind bow boy's butt shaft!' Adeline joked, quoting Shakespeare.

'I saw you in your diapers. Don't Shakespeare me Adeline.' Edward taunted back, Adeline knew about this game. It was a private joke, every time Edward resorted to her youth, it meant she had won because it was his last option.

'That's what you think.' Edward said, reading her mind.

'My mind belongs to me, I'm so going to find a spell one day to protect my thoughts.' Adeline added that on her to do list. It actually topped the new entry of make sure to try and move from Jacob Black quicker when English is over.

'Is Jacob Black bothering you?' Edward's tone turned serious, a snarl gripping the edge of his voice. Adeline replayed the day's events, well, English's events so that Edward could see.

'Why did he look at you like that?' He asked, obviously curious and unflatteringly protective.

'Nutcase? I don't know. Is it a shape shifter thing? It's pointless; I don't really want to think about him.'

But it seemed that fate would not let the memory of Jacob Black's weirdness rest. Alice made a slight tut as her eye's widened in her vision.

'Bella. I can't see her. She must be going to see Jacob.' With the last word, Edward flew out the door. _See ya later, loverboy. _Adeline had recently taken Emmet's habit of calling Edward 'loverboy' for the jot of annoyance. _Wait. _She thought. _Why is she seeing Jacob, not that it was any of her business. But- argh._

Adeline groaned and then asked Alice if Jacob and Bella were friends.

'Friends? I don't even like the idea of that. That dog's got his eyes set on ripping Bella away from Edward. '

For some reason, jealousy gripped Adeline's veins. Bella and Jacob. She assumed it was because of Jacob Black, but then could not pinpoint exactly why she was jealous of Jacob so changed the feeling to anger. _Yes_, she was angry at Jacob Black for doing this. He was cocky and arrogant, mean and strange. _Yes, that was it._ Adeline liked having things known and planned, so she assumed that was her current character profile to match Jacob Black.

'That's awful. I should probably get going home. I'll see you soon, Alice.' Adeline tried to mask her attempt of hating Jacob by keeping a neutral façade.

'Is everything okay, Jacob didn't say anything too you, did he? They have no sense of self control'. Alice said peering into Adeline's eyes.

'I think so; he's just irritating that's all. I'll see you soon Alice, bye!' She was nearly gone, waving from her car. Alice gave a slight chuckle waving.

**Jacob**

Jacob Black had just gotten home from his talk with Sam. _Bloody imprint. _He thought to himself, why did he have to imprint now? He was sure Bella would have fallen for him if he had just had a little more time. Restless, he threw his sweater off and started fixing some tires in his garage.

_Those locks, soft, velvety and smooth. Her voice, like chimes and warmth. Her eyes, like autumn leaves. _

_No._ Jacob tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. Adeline was just so damned beautiful, this made his imprint worse. He tried to think of how to make the imprint work without falling in love with her. Couldn't he try and be friends and friends only. Or better yet, protect her from the background? Sam and Jared had both said it would never work, but this was Jacob- he made things work. Paul was cursing him, saying he looked like an idiot in front of the whole class, Quil and Embry said he was lucky, Adeline was beautiful and smart.

Jacob didn't know what to think. She wanted to hate her, _her existence__. _But found himself flinching at the words. He threw his hammer across the garage in misery. Misery, yet he felt over the moon, filled with an unexplainable happiness that made him feel pride, for so many things. The pride of his pack, of his past and his future were all woven into one thing, her. It was crazy to explain, but he felt it. And yet he despised it at the same time.

_I know, finding stuff about her will make me only look at her as a friend the most. _

With that thought, he smiled to himself. Some Miami girl, beautiful and smart as she was, was not going to get into his heart. No way, no way. His heart was reserved for Bella and Bella only.

It wasn't hard to find the address of Adeline. _Adeline. What does the name __mean?_ Her house was on the outskirts of Forks, once setting his eyes upon it- Jacob's face nearly dropped.

It was a comfortingly large, not as large as the Cullen's but large by all means. _Ha! I haven't even seen her and I know she's a rich kid. She wouldn't want anything to do with me and she's stuck up. _

Jacob cursed himself, he didn't know her and was making assumptions. He sneaked around the back, to face their Eden of a garden and contemplated the room with pink furry lights had to be hers. _Ugh, she must be a girly girly girl. Score 2, makes me dislike her even more._

He climbed up the porches with ease, and set his eyes into the room.

'Boo!' Jacob nearly dropped from his grip on the window sill, but came face to face with a little girl. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and cheeks were red from playing tag or something , as Jacob guessed.

'Have you come to my tea party?' The girl had to be 7 at the most and Jacob figured he couldn't be a threat to his plan.

'Do you wanna earn some cash kid?' This went against every moral in his freak body, but this was practically a matter of life and death as far as he was concerned.

'My name's Lily. And no, my ISA account has approximately $37, 000 if my parents die. Which is kinda impossible because- oops, I, hey what are you doing here anyway?' Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl, Lily's, speech. She must be Adeline's sister.

'But, I will help you if you come to my tea party this Saturday.' She smiled and flashed her missing tooth. _Adorable. I wonder if mine and Adeline's child will be as cute as her. No, what did I just think?_

'Sure, sure. But, you have to keep me a secret. I'm going to be moving around the house a lot tonight. Where's your sister?'

Lily nodded and said in a whisper. 'She's crying, I don't know what for.'

The pain Jacob felt was unbearable, why was Adeline crying? Who made her cry? It was him surely, he had acted cold towards her and stomped off from her. It was his fault.

'Thanks, Lily. I owe you.' He said before checking the next window, light blue curtains were now open and just behind the window sill, Jacob could hear soft sobs. Painstakingly soft sobs, the silent tears that meant someone was really hurt.

'I don't know Julia. He's really hurt me.' She wallowed. Jacob didn't like this one bit, it took every bone in his body to stop him from going into her room and kissing her senseless, in hope the pain would stop.

'Kay, I'll see you soon.' Adeline hung up and cleared her tears away. _Headstrong, I like it._ Jacob thought.

Jacob followed her actions for the rest of the night, she was thoughtful in everything she done.

'Lily, dinner! Mom and dad are working late tonight.' Jacob heard unnaturally fast speed, like a whoosh as both of the sisters went downstairs. That was strange, for humans. Soon, it was time for his share of patrol. But he actually liked watching Adeline do what she did, even when she tied her hair up in a loose bun with stray strands it took every ounce of his energy to pull them back to their place, placing kisses on her face as he did. It was all too hard. He didn't know what to do as he reluctantly jumped from the balcony and shifted by some bushes.

As he ran through the cool mountain air, he heard a bevy of pack voices as he unintentionally recalled his stalking venture.

_YOU STALKED HER, WAIT A GO JAKE. WHAT NEXT, SECRECTLY IMPREGNATE HER? _That was Leah, snide and uptight.

_DAMN. She is hot, hot, hot. I wish I-'_ Embry's voice made Jake angry and caused a small rift raft.

Sam's thoughts were concentrating on Emily whilst Jared was on Kim's and Jacob really didn't want to speak so much.

_Bella. I can't let her go, I've worked too hard._

That was when Sam piped up.

_She's your imprint Jacob. It won't be fair on both of you. _ Sam said, supportive as always.

The pack crossed the northern perimeter bantering about Jacob's news and how lucky he was, but when Jacob who was trying the most not to think of her, spotted a flash of red hair.

_The red head. She's back._

**AN: Hello ****I hope you guys are enjoying the story**** so far ****, I have fun writing it myself! It's important to understand that imprinting can be seen in different ways, Jacob and Adeline as you can see, are different characters. Not too different, but different enough to cause romantic angst and that's what I'm most looking forward to writing about. Feel free to ask me any questions! Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adeline**

The morning didn't feel right to Adeline. She was usually a 'morning person' and started humming old Disney tunes as she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, but today she was silent. A lot had gone through her mind, such as the irritating fact that she couldn't guess herself that Jacob Black was a shape shifter and the solid, evidential fact that Matt had cheated on her last night.

This brought tears to Adeline's eyes early in the morning, once again after last night. She was always jolly, or came across as happy to say but Matt's indecency had struck her hard. _Those pictures, that bloody WHORE. _Adeline thought whilst deleting the picture of her phone, what was worse was that HE had been the one to send them, in all his drunken galore. A part of her, the non-judgemental and somewhat angelic side told her to forgive him, especially when he sent her an apology text reading

_I'm so sorry, words can't describe how sorry I am. I was pissed out of my head._

Adeline huffed, stubborn as she was, a trait she got from her mother, she didn't reply and let him see that the message was 'read'. Sluggishly, realising the day won't wait for her, well school would not, she dressed in a white skater dress and an oversized cardigan. She dried her locks and let them cascade down the front of her profile.

Breakfast at the Lawson's was always a loving affair, because Adeline's parents worked during the evening most of the time, they treated breakfast as if it was dinner and sat together to start their day, as oppose to end their day. The table was served with pancakes, golden syrup, toast, cereals in small portions and sides of orange juice. A perk of belonging to a family of wizards was that, well food could be served in a matter of minutes.

'Dad, did you know there are shape shifter's in La Push?' Adeline asked, her thoughts going back to Jacob Black and his friend.

'Hmmm, that's interesting. I haven't seen one since the summer of 42, cruising and boozing as I like to call that year.' The summer of 1942 was when Damon Lawson was still a young wizard and travelling the world. He was an interesting individual to come across, even in his younger years. It was said marriage had changed him, gone was the player of Damon and came in the ever devotional husband. To explain why Damon Lawson was still a young man in the summer of 1942 comes the explanation of desired immortality. Wizards were a special kind, on the brink of human nature and on the cusp of paranormal realms, they could switch realms at any time during their life. For example, Adeline's great, great, great, great grandfather could come to the human realm at any time he pleased, it was said that at a certain point in life, a wizard grows old of the human world and decides to go to the unknown realms at any point in time.

The thing was, no wizard was allowed to disclose the secret of what was in the unknown realms, hence the name. It was punishable by the Wicazzus Elders, who were the staple guardians of wizarding identity and other paranormal affairs concerning Adeline's kind.

''We'd love to meet them!' Said Zana Lawson, of half Spanish descent and was the mother to this family. Kind and honourable, the women who brought Damon Lawson to his knees was of a wise nature and at times, Adeline's greatest weapon against the world.

'He's a douche.' Muttered Adeline, of course it was heard by her parents who said at the same time said

'Language Adeline'. Their eyes met with a hidden smirk in their expression. Times like this meant that there were those moments Adeline use to gag at when she was a pre-teen, now the looks between her parents make her realise what love must look like.

'What, you know one of them?' Asked Damon Lawson, who was cleaning up the mess from Adeline's sister's shirt.

'No, it's nothing. He just sits next to me in my English and that's all.' Adeline contemplated mentioning he stares at her all funny, but that was only once, it was time to know if he would do it again.

Zana Lawson was smirking all of a sudden.

'Adeline, he must like you!' Zana Lawson cried a menacing gleam in her eyes.

'Please mom, I have a boyfriend!'

Damon grunted at the statement and muttered something about never liking 'Matthew'.

'Alright, I'm just saying.' The smirk on Zana's face was hard to dismiss, irritating Adeline further. Sometimes her overly smart, wise, understanding mother could make hypothetical situations become the actual truth. The whole family avoided the topic, despite there being a natural curiosity to something not human entirely.

'Well, I have to go; Carlisle's hunting today so that leaves me in care of everything. Good day, family.' Damon perked up out of his chair, kissed Adeline and her younger sister on the cheek, murmuring to Adeline to 'be careful' and kissed his wife on the nose and lips before departing.

'I'll be back by 7 tonight!' He yelled going out of the door and entering his Mercedes.

Soon afterwards, like any other generic day in the Lawson home, Zana departed taking Adeline's sister with her to school, and kissed Adeline on the cheek.

That left one member of the family alone and after using a clearing spell to dry the dishes; she headed out for another gruelling day at La Push High. Listening to chart music on the radio helped to calm her, she supposed but also gave her annoying tunes now stuck in her head for the remainder of existence. _Well, I could always annoy Edward with them._ She thought before pulling up and parking, noticing that the glares towards her had toned down. _Finally. _ She thought, most students had now become accustomed to her pristine car entering the school property, apart from the undiscerned notion that a new comer was here, she safely parked and got out of the door, her satchel in check.

There had been a few people Adeline became acquainted with, she didn't spend Lunch alone but sat with a table full of practically, the whole of the sophomore year at the school which consisted of fifteen students, she had no idea where the other three sat, because that would make eighteen students in the sophomore year.

'Hi, oh, your dress is too pretty!' One girl, Ava said. She was of the same tribal descent, really nice, Adeline thought, but they didn't really have much in common.

'Aww, thanks. Nice earrings.' Compliment for compliment, it was actually true, she did have nice earrings.

'I got them from Forever 21, the opened up a new store in Port Angeles. We should totally head there sometime, right Lia?' Ava signalled over to another girl to come over, which she did. Adeline smiled as warmly as she could, actually keen to get into a conversation but that all stopped when she thought, no, knew she felt eyes on her.

'Oh, my god, you have got Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black all staring at you.' The girl called Ava said with a sort of glee that made her smile ten times as big as it was. Adeline took a brief glimpse at them and felt her breathing hitch up. _He's staring at me, maybe he knows I'm a wizard. But, why stare at me like that? Is it because they think I'm a threat. No, no, no, I'm not a threat. I have to go explain t__o him, to them now._

'Excuse me, I'll be right back.' Adeline said moving her way past. She walked towards Jacob Black and co with a stern look on her face.

'Look, I'm not a threat to you.' She blurted out, boring into Jacob's eyes. What was happening, Adeline thought. She always has control, why doesn't she have control now? She didn't want to say that, she wanted to ask if there was an issue.

'Why would you be a threat to us?' This came the voice of Embry call, who elongated the word 'Why'. Evidence from countless novels suggested Adeline to cover up her mistake, but that would make her look like an idiot. So, she decided to tell the truth, she wanted to hear the confession of being shape shifters from their mouths anyway.

'I- your shape shifters aren't you?' Adeline had enough sense in her to say it in a hushed tone. Jacob Blacks company looked towards him for help.

'Guys, I got it. Come on Adeline, take a walk with me.' He said, with a grin rising on his face. If it could be said, he literally glowed when he said 'Adeline', and 'me'. _He has it so bad for you. _Adeline cursed the voice in her head. She had class in less than five minutes.

'I have class.' She said, once his entourage were gone.

'What, a GPA of a billion is going to suffice from two hours away?' Jacob replied, hurting himself more than her. He had to keep his heart and mind on Bella.

'No, but your GPA will go into the negatives if you're not careful.' Adeline had no clue on his level of intelligence, so made a remark back that was safe enough for him not to come up with a comeback of being a high achiever, so it was impossible.

He let out an _adorable_ laugh as Adeline thought, but then blamed it due to an imbalance of hormones that was causing this.

'You really had no clue, did you?' She didn't expect that reply, was it that obvious that her face let out her distress? Normally, people couldn't read her. It made her even more irritated.

The bell rang and Jacob Black took a few steps away from school ground. Adeline contemplated what to do, the school building was fluxing itself with students and the gates leading out towards the forest holding mystery, Adeline could probably learn more than going into school.

'Hey, wait up!' She called, not using her wizard speed in front of a school full of students. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and waited for her to catch up.

Once she did, she said 'I know most of it anyway.'

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers so far**! **You guys are wonderful for reading and commenting. And also a big thank you to ****the followers of the story and a huge thank you to those who favourite it! The next chapter will be in Jacob's POV. Please tell me if it is starting to go a bit downhill etc. I really appreciate criticism. As always, please review and rate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob**

'I knew most of it anyway'. _Didn't she look cute, all angry and confused? No, you have Bella to think about. It's okay, she's your imprint but will be forever like how Quil is to__ Claire now, even though they'll get married someday. I'm so screwed, normally, a few months back, I'd be ecstatic If a girl like her was walking with me now. _

'The many perks of being a geek, I wouldn't know' Jacob replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. He was surprised when she laughed; she cheerfully and even playfully hit him on the arm.

'Meet my family, then you'll understand.' She replied, all Jacob could think about was her melodic laugh, which even made him relax. They continued to walk in silence for a minute or so, Jacob was sneaking long glances at her from the corner of his eyes. He decided, even though he hadn't properly analysed her before, she was very unique. Adeline didn't hold the generic beauty that Jacob saw in _bloodsuckers_ as he liked to think, it was a unique face. Her hair was contemplation between black and brown, and curls that he could run his _fingers through all day. Eyes, _the colour of moss and sparks of brown, they were intelligent and piercing. Her _skin_ was a delicate balance; it looked slightly, briefly tanned. As with everything human, it was reassuring to Jacob that she had some visible pores, to remind him that she wasn't a _bloodsucker_ or anything, because late last night Jacob was wondering about her, he didn't really know anything.

'So, you're a shape shifter.' Adeline said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she got straight to the point.

'Werewolf'. Jacob replied defensively.

'Don't be silly. If you were a werewolf you'd be attacking me right now. Werewolves have less control.' Something in her tone made Jacob impressed; this girl knew what she was doing, what she was saying. It made Jacob admire her with the feeling she was too good for him. Then it dawned upon him that she knew what werewolves were, what he was._ Shit, how does she know?_

'-Three, two, on-'Adeline was saying, counting the seconds before realisation hit Jacob.

'How do you know?' Jacob cried, with a boom in his voice that caused Adeline to nearly fall flat on her face but two strong arms held her back. Jacob panicked, _she cou__ld have hurt herself!_ He felt a pang of guilt, asking her if she was okay, is she hurt, if she needed anything.

'I'm fine Jacob; I can take care of myself.' Adeline said, he sensed she was trying to make it sound as nice as possible, but Jacob felt distaste, his eyes growing dark.

'You have no, idea what lurks in these woods.' He closed in on her, his voice sinister and deep.

'You don't scare me and if you're wondering how I know about your shape shifting, well Alice told me, but I would have figured it out'. Jacob felt anger boiling in his veins. _A bloodsucker was talking to my imprint? This wasn't okay, she could of killed her!_ Jacob was panicking over the thought, tears nearly coming to his eyes at the thought of Adeline dead, the thought was only there through the imprint connection and besides, it was his duty to protect human life. _No other interest there at all. _He convinced himself.

'What were you doing talking to…a Cullen?' Jacob couldn't bring himself to say the word, but did for her sake. He watched as her face took a tone of absolute disgust before frantically switching to poker face. Jacob then saw how her poker face switched to a puzzle face, and put all the pieces together in a state that Jacob was confused about. It was like clockwork, he could even feel her brain slicing up theory, evidence and ideas together.

'You, don't like each other, do you?' It was the innocence of the question, like children asking if one of their friends still liked each other that had Jacob in awe. Her face was now neutral, _beautifully neutral_ as Jacob liked to think. _Okay, yeah, she's pretty. More than pretty and you're a guy. So it's legit for you to think about it like that okay. _For once, he agreed with the voice in his head and proceeded to answer her _little, ador__able question._

He snorted. 'You could say that, the main issue is how do you know them?' Several possibilities ringed in his mind, _maybe Edward was trying to seduce another girl, and maybe she was it! _

'Well, my first memory of them was I was four, Edward taught me how to play the piano for the first time, I bit his finger when I couldn't play twinkle twinkle little star on my first go.' Jacob winced at the thought, then the reality that she actually did know Edward, and that Edward knew her longer than he set in. _Always has to ruin everything! _Jacob thought. He tried to keep calm; he was one of the calmest in the pack and forwarded more questions.

'Why, wh-'Jacob couldn't actually put words together, he felt slightly, no, majorly hurt that a vampire had known his imprint long before him.

'I'm a wizard.' She said.

Jacob's eyes went from a serious to an amused tone. He was definitely amused at her answer. He watched her expression as he leaned against a tree, a smile playing on his lips.

'Abra cadabra!' Jacob said and took as much amusement as he could from the situation.

'If you're going to insult me, then go on. You won't get an answer.' Her voice was neutral, getting slightly irritated.

Jacob began to actually process the possibility, wizards? He thought she could be crazy, mentally challenged, or just unreal.

'Prove it.' Jacob challenged, he wasn't about to believe her like this.

'No, I'm not a dog. Forget it. Telling you was a stupid idea anyway.' Adeline started walking back to school and Jacob felt guilty, it was consuming him whole. He felt like there was nothing worse than hurting her. There was this indescribable sensation burning inside of him, he couldn't feel right, or function properly with knowing that he had hurt her. It was against his very character to, imprint or no imprint, to hurt someone. Especially, someone who was trying to tell him the truth, and in his attempt to make himself not like her, and vice versa- he had felt he lost her.

'I believe you.' Jacob didn't know how powerful his voice had sounded, but it must have been powerful enough for Adeline to turn around.

'Thank you.' She said, smiling. It was strange, Jacob thought. Within seconds, he could tell that her genuine, care free smile had made his day. In those few minutes, Jacob knew what he wanted from this. He didn't care that there was Bella, Bella had Edward, and he cared about the girl who was no walking back to school. He cared for her, what she liked, what she didn't like, what her favourite food was, every detail- he wanted to know.

He easily caught up with her, and started to patrol her with explanation.

'I'm really sorry for being a complete ass hole.' He noticed his voice sounded childish to say the least, but the result was her smiling at him, her face lit up and care free.

'You're forgiven.' There was some tone in her voice, that made Jacob more than optimistic. He felt that, this girl, was worth fighting for in any situation. Protect her, care for her, _love her,_ everything he hated the thought of, was becoming reality.

**AN: So, quite quickly Jacob grows to Adeline. I can't say the same for Adeline. This new found serenity in Jacob won't last, considering Adeline has a boyfriend, but that's where the fun, angst filled stuff comes in! Just to clarify, wizards have deciding immortality. That means they can decide when to die and this usually is when they have had enough of the human world, and want to crossover to the 'unknown realm'. We don't know what happens in the 'unknown realms' because it no wizard is allowed to speak of it, if they ever decide to return to the human world. The wizarding concept doesn't play that big of a part in the story, just enough to fuel reason and explanation **

**Please review and rate! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Adeline**

They arrived on school sites a while into the lesson.

'Go in five minutes after me, they'll get suspicious'. Adeline said as they walked the very empty school halls.

Jacob was grinning, _cutely, _as Adeline liked to think.

'This is my rez, my dads chairman for this school, I doubt you'll get in trouble. Oh, afraid of a little trouble, are we?' Jacob teased, which had Adeline fighting back a much needed grin.

'I am not a goody too shoes!' She playfully fought back, it was actually true, she was not at all a goody too shoes. She could fight back well when she wanted too.

With one last, infectious smile Adeline and Jacob rolled into their English class.

'Sorry, my car broke down and Jacob was helping'. She contemplated the fact that Jacob could know nothing about cars, but risked it just in case. How daring, she thought rather amused.

'Just take a seat- nice paper Adeline. The whole class has a copy'. Miss Biggs said, Adeline assumed that was some form of a compliment, she nodded and took her seat, Jacob hot on her heels.

As usual, Adeline took out her pencil case and notebook and her tattered copy of – correction- Edward's tattered copy of the Rime of the Ancient Mariner- why she had it was a mystery, even to her.

Although, there were a bevy of cheat secrets inside it- mostly complementing the knowledge Adeline had.

'Can I share your copy?' Jacobs husky voice asked, eyes boring into hers.

She agreed, placing the tattered copy with Edward's elegant script everywhere. Jacobs eyebrows raised at the sight.

'It's not mine, it's Edwards'. She said though immediately regretted it. It didn't take a wizard to figure out Jacob and Edward were not the best of friends.

'I-' he raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips' 'was going to suggest some _girl_ friend of yours must be very...passionate about this ballad. ' He traced Edward's very feminine script causing Adeline to hold back a fit of laughter.

'Okay, stop your so mean'. It could be clearly gathered, these two were playfully fighting to anyone who cast their eyes upon them. The lesson passed, with ease and Adeline packed up quicker than most of the class.

She felt sad, almost. Jacob- cocky and arrogant as he was- had some genuine spark inside him that left Adeline curious and...hooked.

'I'll walk you to your next class'. Jacob said, half grimacing half smiling with the thought of potentially having to leave her for a little while at least.

'Oh, that's fine. I know my way.'

'Um...' Jacob was speechless, he looked like he expected her to say yes.

'But, I wouldn't mind if you did'. Adeline piped up, she felt a little happy at the thought of spending a little more time, however short with Jacob.

He gleamed, taking Adeline's hand- although despite how comfortably it fit- she felt wrong because she did have a boyfriend. She didn't want to give the wrong impression, neither tell Jacob no.

What was happening to her? She couldn't think straight, in almost every thought her mind somehow went back to the man gently holding her hand, as if it was precious.

'This is my stop, see you around Jacob'. She said before entering her two hour geometry class.

'You're sitting with me at lunch.' Adeline perked her eyebrows up, she had been sitting with the entire year practically for the past few weeks, no one on Jacob's table usually acknowledged her.

'Um, I'm sitting with the rest of the year'. She said, going into class before he could muster up a reply.

_Phew._ Adeline thought, once again going through to get her notebook out. She felt her head was becoming more logical, or that could just be the result of a maths class.

'What's the deal with you and Jacob Black?' The girl she sat next to- Mia asked.

'I didn't think there was a deal'. That didn't wipe the smirk of of Mia's petite face.

'You walked in together and he talked to you during English, everybody knows!' Public people did not aggravate Adeline in the slightest way, if they want to snoop- let them. She was certain they would not find anything.

'Oh. I suppose there is a deal then. ' She muttered, but it didn't go unnoticed.

'Jacob Blacks crew and him never talk to anybody, well any girl unless they like her. Have you heard of Kim Conrad? She's going out with Jared and now always sits with them.'

She took her point into consideration 'Okay, I'll keep that in mind'. Adeline considered telling her she had a boyfriend, but then figured that would cause even more controversy. One fact could be gathered though- news spread in this school like a deadly virus.

She walked with Mia to their year's lunch table, invited with all the gossip of the school day so far. Well, until the matter turned to her.

'So what's the deal with you and-' Ava was about to pounce on her, and looked determined to get satisfying answers, until Jacob pulled up a chair and whispered into Adeline's ear.

'You sure you're not taking up my offer?' She agreed to come with him, excusing herself from Ava and the rest of the table. She really didn't care all eyes were following her- anything to get away from the mindless questionings.

_How odd. _She thought, those teenagers weren't a bore or anything. She knew most of their personalities were like the people she called her friends in Miami, did coming to Forks bring a sudden change, a maturing almost?

She certainly felt it- maybe because she wasn't the only _paranormal_ being in Forks, or La Push.

It was strangely comforting.

'Thank you, you have no idea how much I owe you for that'. Adeline said, causing Jacob to grin as he pulled her up a chair.

'Adeline, meet Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim and Seth'. Jacob said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She smiled at all of them, meeting their eyes and noticed how happy Kim looked. Relieved, almost before turning her eyes back to Jared.

It was the look her parents had, and the look Esme gave to Carlisle, the look Jasper-

'So, you can turn me into a frog if you want?' Embry chided in, before Jacob sent him a glare.

'Not only that, I can make you turn into a frog for life.' Well, I could if I wanted to end up behind the Wizzacus bars.

He actually gulped and the whole table laughed. Adeline must have said it more serious than I thought.

'Well, please will you so he can shut up.' Paul, angry but playful in his voice said.

She felt more comfortable around them, they bantered a lot she noticed. But, she felt like she fit in. With Jacob by her side, it was almost as if she belonged here.

Their conversation was interrupted by Adeline's blackberry ringing.

_CALLER ID: Matt_

Out of duty, after saying a quick 'excuse me' she picked it up.

'Hey, Matt are you okay?' They were both in school, despite the fight and the pictures- Matt knew not to call her in school.

'I couldn't let you stay mad at me'. Adeline felt some sort of duty, and respect for him. She giggled at his attempt to call her now.

'So you call me up when I'm in school? Matt, we're going to talk about this _after_ school. Bye'. Her attitude with Matt was like this, they were friends for a long time before they thought about getting together.

After hanging up, Jacob looked irritated.

'Who was that?' He asked, quite low and it was almost like a signal for the rest of the table to go back to their conversation.

'My sorry excuse for a boyfriend.'

**AN: DONT KILL ME! I know, I know this update comes after a very long time. But there was a lot of Jacob- Adeline action in this chapter! Please R&R for quicker updates! **


End file.
